The Imaginary Friend
by Jive22
Summary: One day, young Harry was running from Dudely and his gang. He came across a magical treehouse in the park, that would change his life forever. Along with an Imaginary friend. Will be eventual Harry/Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**Hmm. Yes, here I am again, starting yet ANOTHER story. But I was just dreaming about ideas for actual stories…and this just came! I couldn't help but start writing. Or maybe you would consider this typing. Either one works. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, simple as that. This should be good enough for the rest of the story.**

**XOXO XOX OXOX XOX XOXOX XOX XOOOX OX X XCO XOXOXOXOXX OXXO XOXOXOXO XOX**

No one paid any attention to the scrawny little boy that zoomed into the park as if Hell itself was running at his heels. The half-starved scarecrow looked about desperately for a hiding spot in his immediate eyesight. The messy black-haired kid nearly fainted in relief as he saw the perfect hiding place. His soon to be refuge was a tree house resting on a rather unnoticeable tree. Hearing his cousin and his cousin's gang footsteps, the obviously malnourished and beaten kid quickly scrambled up the make shift ladder to a much needed and deserved shelter.

Quickly, but quietly slamming the door shut, his eyes showed immediate relief. Then he took a few moments to drink in his surroundings. His eyes glistened curiously at all the odd trinkets and toys lying around. He looked to the left of the small tree house and saw a big bookcase and the expression on his face lit up like a kids on Christmas.  
>"Wow! Such books, I wish I could have books." He muttered rather quietly. He looked at the books a little longer. "A-A-Ad-Advanced? Advanced. M-A-G-I-K-S? That's a rather odd word. Magiks. Advanced Magiks, that's kind of an odd title to a book." He took a rather long time for a kid of about seven to read the title of the book, but he was obviously magical, but did not know of this power. Otherwise, he would not have been able to see this tree house.<p>

He looked around again, then his eyes rested on a rather comfy looking grey couch. He walked over and neatly sat down. The kid went deep into a thoughtful silence, digesting everything that had happened so far that day. Before he knew it, his eyes had rested and he quickly drifted off into a long peaceful sleep.

**XOXO XOOXOXOOXX OXOXOXOXOX XOXOXOXOXOX OXX XOXOXOXOX XOXXO XOXOOXXOXO XOXOX XOXOX XOXOOXX XOXOXOXO XOX XXOXOX XOX **

The young boy eventually woke up from the sun that decided, rather meanly, glaringly make its presence known. Dreary he rubbed his eyes adjusting to the level of brightness. He slowly sat up on the couch. He gave the room a once-over again. The bookcase had quite a high dust level; the boy was smart enough to deduce that no one has been in the tree house for some long while.

"I see you have found my home." A voice interrupted the young boy from his thoughts of his hungry stomach. The young boy looked up sharply upon hearing the strangers voice, fear rose in his gut. He fearfully thought this man might beat him for trespassing, like his uncle would've. The fact that the man was also a big, strong looking man did nothing to ease his fears.

"So-So-Sorry, S-Sir." The boy stuttered nervously to the young black haired man standing in front of him, but he looked the hazel-eyed man in the eyes. He smiled a warm smile that radiated of kindness and likeness.

"Not a problem at all. You can stay here at anytime. I noticed you had problem reading these books?" The man of 21 looked at the boy inquisitively. The green eyed boy blushed faintly.  
>"Yes, Sir." The little boy answered quickly and politely. The man smiled yet again, his grin only getting wider.<p>

"My, my, you are polite but quiet. Tell me, have you heard of the wizarding world?" The man asked as he turned away from the boy and started fingering some of the books resting on the shelf.

"No, sir." The man turned around sharply, noted how the boy flinched when he did that, and eyed the young boy. He looked very malnourished and beating, but the way he held himself reeked of intelligence and courteousness beyond measures. The thing that struck the man the most fascinating about the boy, was the lightning shaped scar the marked the boys forehead. He could just sense the evil tainting it.

"Would you like to know more about the world that you belong to, destined to be in, and most of all would you like to know how to be successful in such a world?" The man asked calmly and friendly enough. The boy beamed up at the older man.

"You would do such a thing for me? The freak?" The boy asked joyously. The man's nostrils flared at the word freak, but soon the man anger dissipated at seeing the joyful expression on the youth's face.

"Aye, I would, I would make you into the most talented, educated, and justifiable wizard of your time." The older man gave his honest word in such a strong sounding voice the little boy knew that he would never back out on his word. The boy couldn't help but let his face morph into the biggest grin he ever had. "But, before we start our studies, what is your name young sir?" The man's voice had a bravely lord sound to it, that oozed of amazing leadership abilities.  
>"Harry, Sir, my name is Harry Potter. My relatives call me it, boy, or freak most of the times though, so I guess those are okay to." Harry informed the man happily, with such innocence. The man nearly startled, this boy had been abused by the hand of relatives, but yet there was a vengeance bone in his body for it. It was surprising to him to say at the least.<p>

"Well, Harry, my name is unimportant for right now, but you may call me teacher for now. Tell me, would you like to live here?" The teacher hoped the boy would say yes. The thought of such a sweet child going back to such, such, VILE cretins was more than enough to make his blood boil. Harry nodded enthusiastically. Teacher breathed a deep sigh of relief, he was really dreading the answer no. The teacher walked to the bookcase his eyes wandered over the titles, but he was interrupted by a loud grumble. Teacher turned his head back towards Harry and raised and eyebrow. Harry grinned sheepishly.

"You are hungry." The teacher stated, then went into some thought. Teacher held his hand out to Harry, "Come, let us eat, child, let us eat." Harry quickly latched on to the hand of the teacher. Teacher opened the door and started climbing down the ladder, Harry followed his lead. As soon as they both reached the ground again, Harry grabbed Teacher's hand, Teacher let out a highly amused chuckle. Harry looked up at him and grinned glamorously, showing all his nice white teeth, except for the ones that were missing.

The pair attracted quite a bit of stares as they strolled through the park, teacher was dressed in attire that looked like it belonged to 1800's Lords. He also looked pretty smashing in it. After awhile of slightly aimless wandering, they reached the main entrance/exit of the park.

"Harry, would you like to eat in the muggle or magical world?" Teacher asked calmly and patiently.

"I think muggle for today. As much as the wizarding world excites me, I would like to know a bit more about it before I visit it." Harry said after a moments thought. The teacher beamed at him.

"A good diplomatic answer, you might just be one of the easiest pupils I will ever have." Teacher praised Harry, and looked quite happy at the prospect of and easy pupil. Harry looked quite happy at the prospect of food. So the two both wore big smiles on their faces and were feeling like they were floating through the skies. They strolled down the sidewalk of the road, Teacher was pointing out restaurants along the way.

"We have, so far, Café John's to the far left, Merry Muffins next to that, Therese's tea, KFC, and then to the far right we have McDonalds." Teacher stopped and surmised to Harry all the restaurants. Harry already knew exactly what restaurant he wanted to go to.  
>"Can we go to McDonalds? I've never been." He announced quietly. The teacher smiled fondly at him.<p>

"Of course we can." Then the teacher walked across the road with him to McDonalds. They both took a few moments at the back of the line to look at the menu, before actually getting in line to order. Soon they were approaching the cashier. The girl had bright blond hair put into lopsided pig tails, her face was caked with make up.

"Good Morning, welcome to McDonalds, how may I help you? Perhaps you would like a oven roasted coffee for a really cheap price." The teenage girl was bored, the tone of her voice gave that much away easily.

"Yes, Good morning yourself, we would like 5 number 3's, 4 chicken nuggets happy meals, and I would like to make all this large size." The teenage girl raised an eyebrow and peered over the counter to look at the two with such a large order. What she saw was a scrawny black haired kid with a wicked awesome scar clinging onto the man as if he was his lifeline. She straightened back up and shrugged, then handed them their cups. While the teacher stayed behind to pay, Harry ran straight up to the drink fountain. He couldn't decide what he wanted, for he never had a soda pop before. So, with a smirk, Harry filled up his large cup with a little bit of everything. The teacher was then at the fountain by that point, and raised his eyebrows at the dragon dung looking drink.

He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "You funeral" to Harry. But Harry shrugged it off and sat down and waited at the booth the teacher pointed at him to go to. A few minutes later the teacher sat down with a tray loaded with food. As soon as Harry was distractedly digging into his food, Teacher put up some silencing charms and notice-me-nots. It probably wouldn't stop a wizard from noticing them, but it would stop the muggles. The teacher reached into his pockets and pulled out 3 small books, tapping his wand to them, they all enlarged to normal size. Harry noticed THIS.

"WOW! Are you going to teach me how to do that?" Harry enthusiastically asked. The teacher laughed, thoroughly amused yet again by the child's antics.

"Yes, I am going to teach this, but not only this. You are going to learn so much more under my wing." Teacher puffed out his chest in pride. Harry raised his fist up in glee.

"YAY! WHOOP-WHOOP!" He fist pumped in the air. The teacher let out a barking laugh yet again.

"How are your nuggets?" Harry gave him the thumbs up sign to just point out just how awesome they were. "These three books right here are going to be you studies for the next month. This one," He pointed to the small red book, "is to help you learn to read bigger words. This one," He held up the bigger green one, "Is to help with your printing penmanship." Then he gestured to the last and biggest one. "This one is called a dictionary, it will be the last book you read this month, and will help you learn and understand muggle words. This book will lead to a better understanding of words, which shall hopefully help you understand wizarding words. Why the wizarding world can't make a bloody dictionary is beyond me." Harry nodded along rapidly. "After a month of hard book studying, we will always have a month of pratical studying. After this month, if I feel you have learned enough, we will learn dinner etiquette and how to ride a horse." Harry features brightened at the prospect of riding a horse. He always wanted to know how to ride one, ever since that one dream he had where a wild mustang would come and rescue him from the Dursleys, he vaguely remembered from that dream that the horse's name was Angelina.

An hour later they had completely polished everything that they had ordered and walked out the door of McDonalds. Another fifteen minutes later found them back up in the tree house. Harry and the Teacher quickly submersed themselves in the reading material. Harry wanted to study as hard as he could, so he could be qualified enough to ride horses the next month.

A few days later, Harry had no problems reading the big words from the book, so teacher went ahead and gave him the dictionary. He explained to Harry how to use one. They were still having hand writing problems though. Harry couldn't help it. His handwriting just looked like chicken scratches. After two weeks, the teacher finally gave Harry a stencil of the alphabet. Harry's penmanship soon improved after that.

By the end of three weeks, Harry had learned everything he could from those three books.

"As a treat for studying so hard for such a long period of time, I am going to buy a potion making kit for you. We can make potions in our break time." Harry was hoping he would buy him a wand or teach him how to ride a horse earlier then planned. The expression on his face was a little downcast and the teacher noticed. "Hey now, child, potions are quite amazing too, they can put a stopper to death, better then any spells can." The teacher pointed out, and Harry expression soon turned to one of excitement. A stopper of death…..totally wicked. With that being said, the teacher handed him a beginners potion book and left to buy a potion kit. Harry was halfway through the book by the time the teacher came back.

"What took you so long teacher?" Harry's quiet voice humbly asked the teacher. The teacher grinned.  
>"Well, I bought the small potions kit, no problem, but then I realized we were going to need ingredients lots of them and a place to store those ingredients. So I went on a huge shopping spree," He reached into a small bag and pulled out a huge cabinet, "And this is what I found." Teacher was proud of such a find. Harry looked at him quizzically.<p>

"Sir, it's a cabinet, a plain wooden cabinet," Harry just saw the trim, "A plain wooden cabinet with some nice trim." The teacher started laughing a bark of a laugh.

"Open it up my boy!" Harry did has he was told and open up the cabinet, what he saw inside would make how he looked at the magical world changed for ever. The roof reached up high, 12 ft off the ground the back of the cabinet stretched about 30 ft away from the door. The walls were lined with well organized ingredients. In the center of the room was an elaborate metal potions table. At the center of the back of the cabinet was a potions cupboard divided into four sections Healing, Poison, Creations, and misc. Harry was officially awed.

"How much did this thing cost!" He exclaimed. Teacher laughed out loud again.

"Not enough." Was his vague reply, then the teacher pulled another book from his pocket. "Cursive writing, a very impertinent form of writing, it shows class." They spent the next week brewing potions and learning cursive.

The month of dinner etiquette and horseback riding was upon them.  
>"I have a few rules for this month: Number one, if you have a sore muscle at all, you must tell me. Number two, you will continue with your other studies like potions and cursive at least 30 minutes each a day. Number three, I don't care how stupid a rule in horses or etiquette sounds, you will still follow them out. Understood?" Teacher sternly voiced the rules to Harry.<p>

"Understood Sir." Harry beamed up at teacher.

"Great! Ready to go to the stables?" Harry nodded eagerly and grabbed the teachers hand. The teacher side-along apparated him outside a stable in northern England. He gestured at Harry to sit in a chair. Then he walked into the stable office. He soon came back out with a stable hand leading him to the horse they could use. After telling him where tack and attire could be found for both horse and boy the stable hand left. Harry looked at the horse they would be using. He was a sleek black gelding thoroughbred with one white hind stocking. He looked pretty calm in his stall. His muzzle was in his grain bucket and he was asleep. The teacher gave him some riding breeches and English boots and told him to go change. Harry came back a few moment later wearing light grey breeches and tall black boots that just happened to match the black polo he was wearing. The Teacher grabbed the black halter off the hook on the thoroughbred's stall door. He opened the door and motioned Harry to follow him. He showed him how to put the halter on the horses head, and made Harry put on and take off the halter 10 times before clipping on a lead rope.

The teacher led the horse out of the stall then he showed Harry how to lead a horse. They walked up and down the middle of the hallway of the barn. Soon Teacher gave Harry the lead rope and walked behind Harry in case if something happened. Harry led the sleek thoroughbred without a hitch.

"Thoroughbreds are generally a little more high-strung then most horses, so I would advise you to talk to the horse as you rode in soothing tones. Like this, E-aaa-sss-y boy." Teacher said easy in a very deep drawed out soothing tone. Even the horse in the stall they were passing that was throwing a mini-fit calmed. Which made Harry giggle.

"What's this horsies name?" Harry demanded.

"I…don't really know. Why don't you give it a name?" The teacher suggested to Harry.

"Alright. I think Viper is a cool name, what do you think?" Harry asked. The teacher let out a deep chuckle.

"Viper is a magnificent name, thought up by a magnificent boy, for a magnificent horse." Harry beamed at the teachers praise. They both stopped in their tracks upon hearing a woman's laugh. They turned around to see a young woman of about nineteen laughing at them. "Can I help you?" The teacher asked the red-headed woman.

"No-no, I am sorry for interrupting you two, you just reminded me so much of my little brother and father from a long time, I couldn't help but laugh." The girl gave them a watery smile and turned back to the horse she was haltering. The teacher and Harry turned to look at each other and shrugged, then they walked over to the tie rail. The teacher then showed Harry how to tie a slip knot and made him repeat tying an untying 25 times.

The teacher grabbed a grooming carrier full of supplies and told him the name of each brush and the use of each brush.

"You brush with the horse's fur, not against." The teacher brushed against the horse, and the fur ruffled up unattractively, "That's how you know that you are brushing the wrong way." He brushed with the fur and it slickened back down while taking a load of dust with each brush. He then handed the brush to Harry who got the hang of it immediately. They then brushed the main and tail out, with only one problem Harry tried to comb the tail directly behind the butt of the horse. The teacher quickly pulled him out of the way and showed Harry how to pull the tail to the side and comb it. Then he showed Harry how to pick the horses hooves, but warned him to be wary of the frog on the sole of the foot.

"Well, horse lessons are done for today." The teacher nearly smiled when Harry protested.

"But we haven't even started riding yet!" Harry pointed out.

"I realized that." The teacher deadpanned. "You have learned a lot about horses today. If, when we come back here tomorrow, you can remember everything we learned today I will consider letting you ride for a bit. I don't want to overload your brain." Harry nodded resignedly knowing that this fight was already lost. "Now go put Viper away." The teacher commanded of him, Harry happily obliged.

The teacher turned to see the red-haired woman laughing again.

"He's a right handful isn't he?" The teacher chuckled.

"He could be much worse. Some kids get the point but still don't care. Harry has an understanding side to him I would not expect in many kids."

"My little brother was the same way, except sometimes he was spoiled and smart enough to get his own way anyway." The woman and the teacher laughed.

"Well, I better get back to the little rascal, who knows what mischief he's gotten into by now…." The teacher trailed off. "Nice meeting you." The teacher took off in the direction of Vipers stall. The woman went back to the grooming of her bay Hanoverian.

**XOXO XOXOX XOXOOX XXOXO XOXOX XOX OX OXX OXOXOXOX XOX XOOX OXOX X XOXOX X OXOOXXOOXX XOOX XOXO XOXX OXOX XOXX OXOX **

**MEANWHILE….**

Albus Dumbledore was frantic. Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world was gone! The devices in his office have been going crazy, so crazy in fact, that he destroyed half of them out of annoyance and anger. He had called an emergency Order meeting 3 weeks ago and organized a private search in hopes to not get the media's attention. Nothing. The searches turned up nothing. Harry had quite literally vanished off the face of the earth.

Albus sat down behind his desk and buried his face in his hands. How had his plans become so awry? He had plan b and plan c, but they both still required Harry! He had no plan without a Harry. It looked like he'd need one.

With a hoot an owl flew into his office and dropped off a letter.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_We are sure you are well aware of the fact that you need to hire a competent defense teacher this year. This is just a reminder._

_Thank you,_

_The Board of School Governors_

Albus let out a deep depressed sigh. Not only did he have to find Harry he had to find a defense teacher. Curse Voldemort! His stupid curse scares off ALL potential teachers. Except for Snape, but there was no way he would hire Snape of all people. He is a terrifying enough teacher at just potions. Give him a wand and tell him to teach little kids about dangerous spells. Those little kids would be HORRIFIED. Then Albus would have no one new to recruit into the Order. Yes, Snape needed to stay as a potions teacher. Maybe he could get some ex-aurour to teach for the year.

Albus nearly whapped himself upside the head, the boy was missing! Instead of trying to find a teacher he should either be trying to find the boy or making up a plan without the boy! Heck, if he didn't have enough time to look for a teacher this summer, Albus wouldn't mind taking over the defense position himself for the year. At least then he'd know that the kids were getting a good education.

That was always a big concern of his. The Gryffindors were out partying all the time, breaking rules, and not caring about their grades. The Hufflepuffs kept getting HIGH. Albus had NO idea how they kept getting their hands on weed or the likes, but they did. Half the times the Puffs were higher than a kite and no one EVER noticed. It was hard to tell if a Puff was high or not. The Slytherins were quidditch obsessed; they bullied everyone to do their own homework for them, so of course he was concerned about them actually learning anything. The only house he knew generally that got a good education was Ravenclaw. Flitwick would have an hour helping session with them once a week. But they had NO backbone; they were always forced to do the Slytherins homework. After school they usual went crawling to the ministry or to the Dark Lord. Overall, Albus was very concerned with the school.

He almost smacked himself upside the head again. How could he be so foolish? A seven year old boy was missing! The key in his plans was missing! The savior of the wizarding world that was put under his care was missing! His reputation would be tarnished. Yet here he was, worrying about teachers and other unimportant students. Albus was thoroughly ashamed of himself. He buried his head in his arms and leaned down on his desk yet again with a groan.

This next month would be very long.

**XOX XOXO XXOX XOXOX X XOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOX XOXO XOXOXOXO XOXXOX XOXOXOXO XOXOX **

"Is this normal?" Harry gestured to the cloth that tied him across his shoulders to the chair. Every time reached to grab his fork, it pulled him back. It annoyed him to no end.

The teacher chuckled. "Not really. It is just a training tool that you will be using until you have proper posture." Harry sighed, he really should've expected this from his slightly barmy teacher. The teacher spent 2 hours alone just quizzing Harry on silverware and when and where to use a three pronged fork, a four pronged, a spoon, knife etc.

Finally he figured out how to reach the fork, without losing his proper position. The teacher started laughing at him at this point. Teacher already finished his meal by the time Harry reached his fork. Harry scowled at the teacher.

"Guess what Harry?" The teacher asked with great enthusiasm.

"What?" Harry snapped back. The teacher smiled and walked towards Harry's end of the table. He quickly swiped the fork from Harry's hand.

"Again." Teacher said cheekily. Harry just stared at him dumbfounded. This repeated itself twenty times. Then they moved on to the knife. It was a long while till Harry finally managed to eat.

The next day Harry was in the potions cabinet when the teacher found him. He was sitting in a chair he brought into the cabinet and was reading a book called, "_Potions: N.E.W.T. level"_ Teacher was surprised to say at the least.

"When did you start reading past the potion book I gave you?" Teacher asked Harry astonished. Harry shrugged.

"I don't really know, I just grabbed books off the bookcase whenever I woke up early like I did today." Harry said nonchalantly The Teachers mouth went slightly agape.

"Harry, would you like to learn how to do wandless magic?"

"Why wandless?"

"You can't buy a wand until you receive a letter of school acceptance. But you can do wandless magic without trouble."

"Oh. Okay!" Harry put a bookmark in his book and laid it down on the chair as he stood up.

"Now, wandless magic is kind of like a muscle, weak at first but with pratice it strengthens and becomes much more easy to use." Harry nodded in understanding. "I want you to envision your magic flowing through you." Harry envisioned magic flowing through his whole body easily. "No picture that magic coming out of you in the form of a flame." Harry nodded and pictured it all he felt was his finger getting really warm. "So did you feel anything?"

"Yeah, my finger got really warm." Harry sounded down about the fact he hadn't been able to succeed. Teacher did a double take.

"Wow! Really? That is impressive Harry. The first time I tried, I didn't get anything." The teacher comforted him. "Guess what Harry?"

Dreading the answer Harry guessed, "Again?"

The teacher let out a laugh again.

"Yep! You bloody mind reader you!" Harry couldn't help but laugh alongside his teacher, his friend, and his role model.

**XOX XOXOX XOXOXX XOXO X XOXOXOX XO XXO XOX X OXOXOXO XOX XOXOX XOXOXO XOX X **

**This is the longest chapter I have written for any story, EVER. So, did you like the story? Yes, like the title and summary states, the Teacher is an imaginary friend. But that's a later part of the plot! So I'm not going to ruin the surprise!**

**I had a really good vibe as I wrote this story, so I will be working on this! Besides, this story is the kind of story I would love to make…..A MILLION words long! How cool would that be? **

**R&R**

**Jive22**


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I please ride this horse?" Harry gestured to the tallest horse in the barn, a part Thoroughbred/Shire. Teacher took one glance at the horse.

"No."

"Pleaseeee?" Harry whined.

"Hell. NO." Teacher said as he cautiously eyed the dangerous tall horse in the barn, she kept kicking at the padded walls throwing a fit. Not another word of complaint came from Harry. "Go get Viper." Harry scurried off to do what he was commanded. Teacher looked around looking for a source of entertainment. With a smile he approached the red headed girl, which he briefly spoke to yesterday.

"Beautiful day to ride isn't it?" She looked up and outside, with slight surprise.

"Haha, why yes it is. Would you and your boy want to go on a trail ride?" She brightly asked him, excited by the thought of company during a ride.

"Why, I'd love to, but first I want to see if young Harry remembered what he learned. This would be considered a treat for him." He turned around to see Harry strutting through the aisle way with Viper walking beside him. So far Harry did everything well. Then Harry started brushing off the Thoroughbred without a hitch. He went to clean out the horses hooves, but soon found he couldn't lift the big horse's leg up.

"TEACHER! TEACHER!" Harry yelled, interrupting the teacher's conversation. The teacher lifted his head to show that he had is attention. "I can't lift up his leg! He's too fat!" Teacher and the red-headed girl laughed and the teacher walked over to help Harry with the horses leg. The girl went back to grooming her Bay.

"You're doing a fine job, Harry." The teacher pointed out as he set the now clean hoof softly on the ground. Harry beamed.

"So, does that mean I get to ride today?" Harry excitedly asked.

"That is exactly what it means." The teacher grabbed an English saddle, pad, girth, and bridle from the tack room. After showing Harry all the parts of the bridle etc. He tacked up Viper, the teacher didn't expect short little Harry to. Soon Viper was tacked up. Pulling the reins up over the horses head, he led him outside the barn to a green pipe gate round pen. Harry followed behind, but kept getting distracted by the soft brown dirt that was basically screaming at him to kick it.

"Harry, get over here, quit dilly-dallying!" Teacher scolded the playful boy, who walked over, but not after rolling his eyes. The teacher started dusting off Harry's jodhpurs. "You got you clothes dirty. Filthy farm boy!" the Teacher teased Harry.

"So. How do I turn this thing on?" Harry laughed while pointing to the horse. The teacher and the red headed woman, who just walked over to them leading two horses (one for the teacher) behind her, laughed at young boy's antics.

"You put your left hand here; don't forget to keep hold of the reins." The teacher demonstrated on Viper where the left hand went. "You place your right hand here." He placed his right hand on the horse again. "You put your left foot in the stirrup, but you don't push your foot all the way through, and you ease off the ground. By the time your body raised off the ground, swing your- ARGGGGGGH!" With a thump Teacher fell on the ground without a lick of grace into a crumpled heap. As soon as the Teacher untangled himself, he realized his mistake. "Harry, make note of this, ALWAYS, check the girth before you get on." The teacher pointed out as the saddle had completed swung down to the belly of Viper. The red-headed woman and Harry laughed as Viper snorted indignantly.

Soon Harry was walking Viper around the pen, even after the entire dramatic spill.

"Can I go faster?" Harry begged the Teacher, bored with just walking.

"No." Teacher rejected Harry's plea.

"?" Harry whined, the red-headed girl started laughing again.

"No, you spoiled brat!" The teacher barked at Harry in annoyance. Harry immediately quieted.

After a few moments of silence that Harry spent riding Viper, things just got awkward.

"Why?" Harry asked that question that makes all adults want to pull their hair out.

"Because, I said so," Teacher answered with a reply that drove all kids up a wall.

Sensing and impending argument, the red-headed girl interrupted the two, "How about that trail ride?" The teacher and Harry smiled and looked at her.

"Let's go." The teacher hopped on the Grey horse the red-headed woman saddled for him. They all walked at a leisurely pace to the trail-head, Harry speeding ahead.  
>"Why does he call you, The Teacher?" She asked the Teacher curiously.<p>

"Now, Eliza, you and I both know there will be consequences if he learns of our full names." The Teacher rolled is eyes at her.  
>"But the teacher sounds so…strict. Why don't you just give him your first name?" Eliza argued.<p>

"He needs a strict enforcer of right and wrong, his uncle only taught him how to be a house elf and punish himself. I want this to end soon, but before this is over I will tell him who we truly are. So not only we can rest in peace, we can have an heir, and he will know that we are true. Which is what he needs, I am doing it this way for the boy." Eliza contemplated his words.

"All right, I will trust your judgment for now, but you better not botch this up. Who knows when we will get another chance worthy of our name?" Eliza words were taken in to considerable silence by the teacher. Harry and Viper were ahead of them snooping out trees and the like, but the teacher and Eliza just humbly walked side-by-side in silence for the rest of the ride.

A few days later found Harry at the dinner table, without the dreaded cloth tying him to the chair.

"If you pass this today, we will move on to wizarding etiquette." Harry was about ready to groan in protest, "But, there will be no more annoying cloths tying you to chairs." Harry then exclaimed joyfully.

"Yes, yes, Let us eat now." The teacher rolled his eyes at Harry's antics. Soon they were eating like the proper young gentlemen they were. An hour and full bellies later, they were done.

"That was a fine meal, Sir." Harry complimented the Teacher. The teacher smiled, Harry passed.

"So, Harry, are you ready to learn Wizarding etiquette?"

**XOXOXOXOX XOXO XOXOX XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOX XOXOO X XOXOXOXOX**

"WHERE IS THE BOY?" Dumbledore bellowed out at the quivering Order members. They all looked exhausted from lack of sleep and food, spending their every last minute searching for Harry.  
>"He isn't in the UK. That is for certain, every time I use the point me spell it goes haywire. Meaning either two things, he is either dead or he is out of range." Snape sneered at Lupin, for even thinking of speaking. Lupin looked as if he would die if the wind blew against him to hard. He was paper thin, red-eyed, gaunt, and his hair looked scraggly and mangy. He looked as if he was doing heavy drugs, the scars on his face seemed to have been highlighted they stuck out so much. Dumbledore sighed and everyone else just seemed to accept the facts presented to them.<p>

"Very well, we will continue our search in the rest of Europe." He stated and there was an audible gasp from everyone there.

"You can't surely mean you are going to continue your search for the spoiled brat, which is obviously dead?" Snape spat out at Dumbledore, there were some murmurs of agreement in the background along with a collective gasp.

"Snape as a point Sir, I think it is quite obvious Harry is no more." Lupin said sadly distressed. There was another collective audible gasp, Lupin agreeing with Snape? It was unheard of.

"For all we know, that poor boy is being tortured by Death Eaters at who knows where! We have to help find him!" Molly screeched her order out to the Order, Arthur grabbed her arm and shook his head. Molly paled and sank back into her seat. Harry was dead.

Dumbledore took everyone's words into consideration and was starting to form a plan.

"Then Neville Longbottom has to become our new Boy-Who-Lived." He spoke plainly.

In a moment of brilliant logic, Arthur wisely said, "But he didn't." Everyone sank deeper into their chairs as the logic in his simple words hit them.  
>"Yes, that is true, while Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived, Neville is the one still alive." The truth in those words seemingly stabbed Molly in the heart with a knife and twisted. With a flick of his wrist, all of Dumbledore trinkets and wards switched over to Neville. It was as if Dumbledore expected this to happen.<p>

So it was settled on that fateful day. Neville would become the wizarding world's new hero and Harry would be declared dead. Dumbledore and his Order will all be there to claim all the glory.

**XOX XOXOX XOXOX XOXOXOXOXOXOXO XXOXOXOX XOOXOXOX XOXOXOX XOXOXOX XOXOXO**

"Remember Harry, the magic is a muscle, even if you don't show results it is still getting exercise which is a very good thing." Harry nodded distractedly his complete concentration was focused solely on making a flame appear in his hand. Beads of sweat trickled down his face as he attempted yet again to make a flame. He sighed in frustration as he was only able to produce a little flicker of a flame that was gone in two seconds. "Good! Good, very brilliant Harry, very brilliant stuff. You seem exhausted, go take a bath and eat some ice cream. Then I want you to brew me a Burn Heal potion." With that the teacher left the room. Harry flopped on his chair in frustration.

_Magic is a muscle that gets better with practice, better with practice, it is all I need. Practice, I don't like the fire I would rather make shocks, like miniature lightning bolts. That would be way wicked._

Harry was jolted from his thoughts as the chair leg in his chair broke knocking him out of the chair. He landed with a thud on his back.

"Oww! Bloody Hell, what caused the chair to do that?" He asked as he rolled over and got up. Then he saw the broken chair leg, rolling his eyes, he easily waved his hand and the chair fixed itself. Harry grunted happily then flopped back down. Only then did it hit him.

"TEACHER! TEACHER! I DID IT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. The Teacher was in the living room in seconds. The sight he saw was Harry dancing strangely around his chair.

Raising an eyebrow, the Teacher sat in the chair across from Harry, "Do tell what you did and why you are dancing around the chair like some drugged stripper?" Harry blushed and stopped dancing immediately.

"I did it teacher! I did flawless wandless magic! My chair leg broke and I fixed it!" Harry said excitedly while gesturing wildly to his chair. The Teacher didn't no whether to scold Harry for looking like a rabid Flamingo, praise him for his good work, or start acting crazy with him in celebration. Knowing that it probably wouldn't be best to encourage acting crazy, Teacher did the first two options.

"Harry sit down, quit flapping your arms already for Pete's sake, and listen to me." Teacher said as he rolled his eyes at the over-exuberant boy. Harry stiffened up and carried out his commands. "We are going to take the rest of today off from your studies, in celebration. Tell me, have you ever flown a kite?" Harry instantly perked up; he shook his head 'no'.

Conjuring up two kites, the teacher lent over to Harry and whispered to him in a knightly tone, "Well, let's go fly, shall we?"

Finding the perfect hill, Teacher laid down the blanket he conjured. Putting down the picnic basket, he grabbed a kite. Walking over to where Harry was very patiently waiting, he started to unravel some of the kite.

"The trick to the kite is to catch the wind." Just like that the kite was picked up by the wind and unraveled itself. Teacher handed Harry the handle. "You're flying high now Harry, feel the freedom?" The Teacher's soft spoken words almost brought tears to Harry's eyes. Harry had never felt such love, freedom, and protection from anyone. He really did feel like he was flying high. Teacher wrapped Harry up in a big hug, before getting his own kite out. Harry looked up with pride, seeing his kite float with the wind like it was a buoyant duck on water. It was very graceful. He was transfixed with the pattern of motion the kite followed. Harry thought it was by far the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The Teacher joined him carrying his big blue and white diamond kite. His kite took flight just as easily as Harry's.

The kites were soon both dancing with the wind.

They woke up the next morning in a tangle of limbs curled up on the little blanket that the Teacher had conjured. Little Harry was hugging Teacher as if his life depended on it and the Teacher was hugging Harry right back.

On the horizon, two kites could be spotted, just flowing with the wind.

**XOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOX XOXOXOXOXOXOOX XOXOXOXOX XOXOXOXOXX XOXOOXOOX XOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOX XOXOXOX XOXO**

"I LIKE LIGHTNING! YES I DO! YES I DO! YES I DO! LIGHTNING IS FRIGHTNING! WATCH IT BOOM CRACKA-LACKA SMACKA DE FRACKA I'M SPEAKING NONSENSA! WATCH IT- Oh," Harry coughed awkwardly, "Hey Teacher." He scratched the back of his head.

The Teacher merely raised an eyebrow. "If I may ask, what in the world are you doing?" Teacher gestured around the room. The living room was literally blown to bit with holes everywhere and random debris strewn about.

Harry had the decency to blush, "Erm, I got carried away?" The Teacher gave the room a once over again then looked back at Harry and narrowed his eyes in a way that made Harry go nervous.

"You got carried away doing what?" Teacher curiously asked the young boy who was still shuffling about nervously.

"I was playing with lightning." Harry stated truthfully, Teacher almost fell over in surprise.

"Care to elaborate, Harry?" The Teacher was very curious to see what was going on.

"Erm, can I just show you?" Harry questioned, not really sure how to explain this to the Teacher. The Teacher nodded his head casually, so Harry showed him. Lifting up his hand and aiming his index finger at a chair, he shot off a bolt of Lightning. The chair now had another big whole in it.

Teacher exclaimed in sheer surprise, "DO IT AGAIN!" Much to Harry's surprise, Teacher seemed to really approve of Harry's ability to fire lightning off, and kept ordering him to shoot them off again and again.

Teacher was ready to do a jig, no wonder Harry had problem with the fire spells, he was a Lightning elemental! Lightning elementals were rare though, but very good elementals to be. The only problem with Lightning elementals was the fact that they had a hard time practicing other forms of the elements, like the simple fire spell Harry was trying. It would explain why he was struggling so much with the fire spell, but turned around and fixed the chair without a second thought.

"Harry, I want you to envision this chair turning into a shoebox." Harry nodded and envisioned it happening, "Now I want you to turn said chair into a shoebox." Without warning Harry let off a spell, and the sitting chair was now a Nike shoebox. Whether Harry knew it or not, he just proved Teacher's theory. "Open your eyes Harry."

Harry opened his eyes and saw the Nike shoebox staring up at him. He almost did a gleeful jig around it, but then realized the Teacher was watching him so that may not have been very smart.

"Harry, you are a very special young lad." Teacher said as he fixed up everything that Harry was bent on destroying earlier. "Very, very special," Then he undid the shoebox, and it turned back into a sitting chair again.

"We will no longer be doing fire spells; we will be doing extensive combat training. But, remember this; your lightning abilities should only be used at a perilous moment. People who can come to know of these abilities could do you great harm with spells of you counter element: Fire so don't tell anyone and don't get caught going crazy like you did by me. Got it?" The Teacher turned to look at Harry and gauge his reactions. Harry looked like he swallowed a fish and didn't really know how to reply to the teacher's declaration.

"Okay." Was all Harry replied with, Teacher face showed a look of amusement, but he hid that well from Harry.

"Do you want to eat dinner?"

"Yeah." Their dinner was filled with awkward silence.

**XIXIXXIX XIXIXIXIXIX XOXOOX XOOXOOXXOOXOXOXO XOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOX XOXOXO **

A week later found the two at the stable, with Eliza and Viper. Harry was already cantering at this point in time. He easily went around the big arena, with perfect posture; the Teacher claimed that the dreaded cloth helped with this to.

"What do you want to learn next?" The Teacher asked as Harry was putting Viper away.

"I think I would like to learn wizarding history it kind of goes hand in hand with wizarding etiquette." Harry paused after a moment of thinking, then spoke, "Maybe I could learn how to drive a horse." The teacher looked off into space for some time, just thinking.

"I agree with you on the history, it does, but driving a horse would be a good thing to know as well. But, alas, I feel the history as greater importance then driving does. Lord's never drive themselves and it isn't that hard to sit in a carriage…." He trailed off, "Yes, it would definitely be best if we studied History, of both worlds."

Harry could have smacked himself. Why the heck would anyone say 'history' first? Now instead of having fun with horses he was stuck inside studying boring old history of all things! His thoughts must have shown on his face, because the Teacher quickly said, "But, I think we should have weekends off to do whatever you please." Harry's expression relaxed into a softer look.

After they both bade Eliza a friendly goodbye, they apparated back to the living room of the playhouse.

"I am going to go concoct some potions, now if that is alright with you?" Harry pleasantly asked the Teacher.

He nodded at Harry dismissively, "I was going to say you do the same thing as I cooked dinner." With that being said, they turned away from each other, Teacher going to make dinner and Harry to work on potions.

"A bit of Gras salt, stir once left and once right! And Voila, the smoke has erupted!" Harry exclaimed as smoke came up in a puff out of his cauldron. "Next, skins taken from live potatoes, turn fire off, add Feddy fur. Now I got to turn this way then this way seven times." Harry was muttering under his breath directions as he worked. "Now a fire should be erupting right about," Harry took a step back as the fire came out of the cauldron with a roar. "Now, haha!" He cackled like a mad man as he realized his potion was completed. Harry carefully filled up a vial with the liquid. He walked to the outside of the door of the training room. Opening the door slightly, he threw the vial as hard as he could and quickly slammed the door shut. There was a deafening BOOM! Smoke started to leak out from under the door. Realizing after a few moments, that the major damage was done, Harry opened back up the door.

The room was covered in complete darkness. Harry quickly casted a wandless Lumos, but he still couldn't see anything, he discovered with a smirk. Soon he heard the heavy footsteps of the Teacher running in his direction.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Teacher bellowed at Harry, Harry visibly shrunk.

"I wanted to test the potion." He stated quietly, nervously.

Teacher took a couple of deep breaths to cool down. "What potion was that?" Harry blushed and looked at his feet.

"One that I made for combat." The Teacher immediately recoiled from Harry in surprise.

With a deep chuckle, he said, "My, my, Harry you are full of surprises. What was this potion supposed to do? Did you keep track of the ingredients you used? Next time before you test a potion, come get me, eh?" Teacher fired off a couple questions and a reprimanded him lightly.

"It was supposed to blow up upon forceful contact with something, like a wall, or a bad-guy. After it blew up, I tried to make it so it turned everything dark. Like irrevocably so, only time can bring light back to an area affected." Teacher was very impressed now. "I would be an idiotic fool not keep notes of the ingredients used." Harry stated in his best bossy voice, but seven year olds using voices like that is just downright funny. Both the Teacher and Harry busted into rounds of laughter.

As soon as they calmed down Teacher asked an important question, "So how long do you estimate it will stay dark?" Harry's expression turned thoughtful for a second.

"Judging by the amount of Gras salt I put into the potion, I'd have to say about six hours at the least." Harry informed Teacher in a scholarly voice. Teacher nodded solemnly.

"Well guess what you get to do now?" Harry groaned at loud.

"NO! I hate dishes! You can't make me!" He yelled out defiantly, the Teacher let out a bark of a laugh.  
>"What makes you say I was going to say that?" Teacher said, his eyes still watery from mirth. Harry's face scrunched up in distaste.<p>

"Because, you always say evil stuff, after you say 'Guess what'." Harry pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The Teacher just couldn't contain it, he started laughing. So hard he was turning pink. Harry just stood there facing the laughing man defiantly with his arms crossed on his chest.

"I was actually going to say, I wanted to eat dinner outside in the park since it was so nice today." Teacher said after the long while it took him to sober up.

Harry rolled his eyes but relaxed, "Sure," He muttered sarcastically. The Teacher almost laughed out loud again.

"Hey Harry, Guess what?" Teacher questioned with humour totally laced in his tone of voice.

Harry let out a huff of annoyance, "What?" He snapped at the still slightly chuckling man.

"You get to carry the picnic basket." The Teacher shoved it in Harry's hands and walked off a cheeky smile in place.

**XIXIXIXIX XOXOXOXO XOXXIXIXIX XIXOXOX XOIXXI XIOXXI XIXIX XIXO XIBXO XIXOX IXOX IXOIX IX XIXO XIOXIXOXIXO **

Dumbledore decided he should ask the Dursleys if they knew anything of Harry. They were so caught up in the fact that Harry wasn't at the Dursleys to even think of dropping by and talking to them about it. Anyway, he was here now, and maybe they could give him a clue to where the boy went. It was worth a shot, besides it was better then making a whole new master plan. He lifted up his hand and politely knocked on their door.

Petunia was busy doing her normal routine of the day, vacuum floor, and sweep kitchen, do any dishes, and start preparing for the next day. Then all of a sudden she felt this really foreboding feeling wash over her. KNOCK! KNOCK! She almost dropped the vase she was dusting. She knew exactly who the owner of that knock was, and she didn't like the fact that he was that much more powerful then her. Petunia was scared. She shakily walked over to the door, figuring Dumbledore could easily break in without a trace, and that he wouldn't be so happy about having to do that. Trying to calm her shaking hand, she placed it on the doorknob. It was of no use. The doorknob was rattling crazily under her shaky grip.

Petunia took a couple of deep breaths, put on her best scowl, and opened the door. "Dumbledore. What brings you here?" She scowled down at the crazy old man wearing Pink robes with bright Orange stars. He moved to walk into her house; she hostilely shifted her body in his path. "You won't be tainting our home with your presence." She spat evilly at Dumbledore.

"Oh, okay, I understand. I will just talk to you out here. Wearing these fashionable robes, talking to you, exactly where all the neighbors can see…." He trailed off while looking at how Petunia's expression rapidly change from downright hostile to panicked. He was highly amused by the time she hurriedly opened the door wider and stepped aside for Dumbledore to walk in. Crazy muggles always obsessed with the opinions of their neighbors of all the people.

"I was wondering if I may see Harry." Dumbledore stated watching as her face went from fearful, panicked, then lastly to mean. She lead him into the living room and gestured him to sit down. Dumbledore picked a nice fluffy living chair and agilely hopped in it. Petunia sat down primly on her couch right across from him.

"He's gone. The brat ran away after school, unprovoked, thought he could have better than a loving family that feeds him. The local police have been searching for him fruitlessly day and night." Dumbledore feared that response; it meant that if Harry was still alive, he was very powerful AND very willful. It would be much harder to shape him into a perfect weapon.

With a deep sigh, Dumbledore stood up. "May I see his room, for possible clues of where he may have gone?" Petunia silently nodded and lead him to Harry's cupboard. Dumbledore searched his room thoroughly and found nothing but clothes way to big for Harry, spiders, and broken toys. Petunia watched him like a hawk from the doorway the whole time. He walked out of Harry's cramped room and stretched out in the hallway. Turning to Petunia he asked her, "May you please show me the path your kids walk home from school on?" Petunia nodded. She led him to the door.

"Down the sidewalk to the left, keep walking straight on this for two intersections, then turn left again, and after a few moments there will be a back entrance to a park across the road. You will be on the right road if you see that. Then you keep going straight to you see the school." Dumbledore humbly gave her his thanks for her hospitality (no matter how hostile she was) and left the premises.

Walking gaily along the sidewalk following the directions Petunia gave, he ignored the whispers and snickers that seemed to follow him. He walked all the way to the school and back looking for suspicious people or objects that may have been a clue to Harry's disappearance. But he found nothing. So he thought that he may as well take a walk in the park as he was already there.

He hummed along to his favorite Beatles song and was enjoying the funny day. Then all of a sudden Dumbledore felt a tug on his robes. He looked down to see a chubby little six year old. He smiled kindly at the boy who grinned a wide toothless grin at him.

"You're queer." The six year old boy stated barely concealing his giggles. Dumbledore looked up to see a group of 6 fit, popular looking, older boys of about eleven years of age cracking up in hysterical peels of laughter. Dumbledore almost laughed himself. He was sure his facial expression was more than comical at the moment.

He watched as the younger boy ran to the group of older boys who all gave the little kid high-fives and patted him on the back. The kid's grin was ecstatically happy.

Dumbledore left the park, completely happy that he had helped a young boy feel accepted.

**XOXOXOOXO XOOXOXOXOX XOXOX XXOOXOXX OXOXOXO XOOXOXOXOXX XOOXOX X XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOX OXXUXUXUXIU XOX UOXUOXU XOIOUX**

**Well I guess here it is… the long awaited chapter. Haha. Yeah right. Lol **

**Im going to try to update at least one chapter of 5000 words each at least once a week. I have an idea that I believe will work for this story, so im not stumbling in the dark so much. **

**Only have one problem. I can NOT decide what house I want Harry to be in.**

**So you should totally vote on it. **

**Which house should Harry belong to:**

**Gryffindor**

**Hufflepuff**

**Ravenclaw**

**Slytherin**

**House of my own creation! **

**I await your many votes! XD btw, the sorting shouldn't come for a few more chappies. So its gonna be open for voties for awhile. Yay, right? Haha.**

**I can't wait till I write about the Teachers true identity….I think it will be totally beast….. beast enough that NO ONE will ever figure it out! MWAWHAWHAH! **

**The person who guess correctly, will have a chapter dedicated to them. Anyone BUT LadyLupin98 can participate! Cuz she already knows. Losa forced the plot of my story out. Fool. Idiot. She should know better. ANYway….I do believe this was the longest freakin authors note known to history I just feel like rambling lika fool. **

**Later,**

**Jive22**


	3. Chapter 3

"Teacher, guess what I got?" Asked an eleven year old Harry. The teacher turned his head to the boy he started considering as a son.

"Let me guess, an American football signed by Joe Montana?" The teacher chuckled at his own joke, but Harry looked at him in a confused expression.

"Nooo….. my Hogwarts letter!" He exclaimed excitedly. Just then, the woman who Harry considered his mother walked into the room.

"That's great Harry!" They chorused at the exact same time.

"Yeah, but after I go to Hogwarts… I will never see you guys again. You named me your heir." Harry forlornly pointed out. The adults looked at each other and sighed.

"We know Harry. But we had to. The tugs on our soul are really starting to hurt. We have taught you all we know. You will be fine." Teacher pointed out.

"Remember Harry. Azkaban must always have an heir. When my brother and father died, it fell upon me and my husband. We could never reproduce. So it fell upon us to be cursed till we find our heir." She pointed out, her red hair stuck up awkwardly, obviously a bedhead look. Teacher smiled at her.

"We've had many potentials fall upon us. But none showed as much promise as you. We love you Harry. Now, let us see the letter." Teacher changed the subject and let Harry read out his letter.

"Dear Ranault James Azkans, we are please to inform you of the acceptance into Hogwarts school of Magic… yada yada yawn…Blah blah blah" Harry skipped through all the boring parts. "Platform nine and three quarters, booklist enclosed, rules to read up on, hope you succeed in our school, signed Albus Dumbledore Supreme FuckWump, Chief Warlock, Order of Merlin. Who in the bloody hell is Dumbledore? And what is a supreme FuckWump?" Harry questioned aloud.

"FuckWump? Let me see that." The teacher looked at the letter. Sure enough, it said FuckWump. "This is a MAJOR typo." He held up the letter his wife to see.

"A typo of what? I'm not quite sure where they got FuckWump mixed up from…" She trailed off still eyeing the letter with distaste. The teachers eyes darted back and forth between the two, then he broke the silence.

"Dumbledore is a powerful man. Smart, manipulative, and powerful. He has a lot of allies, and a lot of political pull in the magical world. So be careful. He owns the white side of chessboard. And he isn't against sacrificing his pieces. Don't let him make you one of his pieces." Teacher explained to Harry, who nodded pensively.

"If Dumbledore has the white side, I am to assume Voldemort controls the black. Correct?" Teacher nodded his affirmation. "So where does that leave me?" He questioned. The teacher thought for a moment then smiled.

"It leaves you with the element of surprise." The teacher smiled at the two curious faces staring at him. "No one is going to expect a third party of grey to show up on the chess board, now are they?" Teacher grinned cheekily at the realization.

"Can we do something super awesome then?" Harry asked his beloved teacher. He paced over to his room in the tree house and grabbed his Hogwarts robes they had bought previously. He dropped the black robes on the kitchen table.

"Dare I say, what super awesome thing can we do with these black robes?" Eliza asked Harry.

"I thought you'd never ask! Turn them grey of course!" Harry grinned widely and started to giggle. The teacher couldn't help but laugh along.

It was with that one Ranault James Azkans, Lord of Azkaban, AKA Harry Potter, went to Hogwarts with grey Hogwarts robes.

They apparated to the platform at ten till nine, hoping to avoid anyone else. Harry looked up at his parents, with unshed tears in his green eyes. His mum hugged him deeply and wiped away a tear that managed to escape.

"Remember, keep that scare\ covered with your amazingly straight and shiny black hair at all times." She fixed his short hair in a way where the bangs didn't move and it just managed to cover his scar. It was quite aristocratic looking. They had made some minor adjustments to his appearance whenever they officially adopted him as their heir. That way he no longer looked like Harry Potter famous boy who lived. That way, he could kill Voldemort without four thousand gazillion people telling him what to do.

All in all, Harry felt he looked positively powerful and scary. Nothing like the Harry Potter they were expecting. But he still looked like both his parents. It was just the perfect mixture; no one would ever guess he was James and Lily's son.

His parents gave him one last hug. One last hug before they disappeared to heaven. Disappeared to where they longed for, and belonged.

It took all of Harry's strength to keep from sobbing. They were gone forever. Harry wanted nothing more then his horse Viper. Yes, it was his horse now. Teacher bought it for him on his tenth birthday.

That was it, he decided. He was going to go bring his horse to school with him. He grabbed the wand he made himself and apparated to the stables. He tacked up Viper, got into the saddle, and apparated them both right into Hogsmeade. He paused to get off Viper, enlarge his trunk that was in his pocket, pull out his riding boots, swap shoes, shrink the trunk, and put it back in his pocket. Then he swung back into his saddle, petting his grand Thoroughbred as he did so. Harry galloped Viper up the path to Hogwarts for awhile, till veering off into the Forest. In there, he was more then appreciative of the jumping lessons that he was forced to do. The pair literally had to jump a branch or log every ten seconds.

They made fast pace to Hogwarts, Harry on his mighty black steed, grey cloak flying in the wind.

Two hours later, they found themselves approaching the edge of the forest. Harry pulled up his hood so as not to be recognized. He directed his horse stealthily over to a side of the castle with few windows and students.

He stepped off his horse and pet him on the muzzle. With a sudden burst of inspiration, Harry changed his black eyes to red. That way if anyone did stumble across his horse, they'd be scared crap less. He summoned some fallen trees from the forest, a saw, and a chisel. He used the wall of the castle as one of the side for his corral. He quickly cut the trees into post size pieces, and wood left over, he magical bound to make the panels. Using the chisel and hammer, he cut holes into the post where the panel logs could fit. A few hours later had him looking at a nice sized corral.

He went ahead and made a small one stall barn. The stall was about the size of a broom closet, and all Harry did was put Viper's tack and some food in there. It wasn't very strong, basically made of magically strengthened ply wood, but Harry also sealed the stall with some weatherproofing charms. Then he went ahead and made a plywood lean to on the side of it.

It looked shabby, and if it didn't have magic enhancing the performance, it would've probably been deemed unsafe. But for now, harry figured it'd have to work.

He looked at his platinum watch, and figured there was a few more hours before the rest of the students came. He went ahead and gave Viper some food, the put up a lot of notice me not, silencing, and anti-magical charms around his pen. Harry had hoped that would be enough.

He quickly changed shoes again, and casted some silencing charms on his shoes. He pulled out his invisibility cloak and walked to where the first years were to meet in front of great hall.

He was once again, thankful, that Teacher taught him the blueprints of Hogwarts. Harry was fascinated by the blueprints. He wants to be a magical architect when he graduates Hogwarts.

That got him wondering what house he was to be placed in. He hoped it wasn't Gryffindor or Slytherin, just because there was so much prejudice against those houses. If he had to guess, he'd probably say he'd make Ravenclaw. He knew that would make Teacher happy. Harry also knew he'd love that house. For he loved to study, a lot. He progressed with his Teacher so rapidly they were on specific laws and politics by the time he was nine.

He sat down on the floor with his back against the wall. He checked his watch and went ahead and threw his invisibility cloak on over himself again.

The returning students should be arriving any minute now. But, for extra measure, Harry pulled out his black wand and cast a discreet notice-me-not.

He disinterestedly watched as all the older students filed into the great hall. About another half hour later, he watched as McGonagall lead the other First years to the entrance. He half-listened to her speech as he evaluated his class. More then a few barely had enough power to be considered witches and wizards. One was obviously a spoiled rich kid with pale blond hair. The same pale blond hair that all Malfoys had. Harry couldn't help but smirk. Served those Voldermort lovers right. Another one had crazy red hair and freckles, he had a bit more power then the Malfoy boy, but not by much. He wore hand me down robes that didn't quite fit him right.

He was currently bragging to another kid about how his first case of magic was when he was five and apparated himself to the America's. Harry mentally snorted. Fat chance. This boy probably, if he did, could've only apparated two inches.

He heard the argument between Draco and the boy as soon as McGonagall left. He learned that the red-headed boy was a Weasley. Served him right to be low in power, Dumbledore loving prat.

He swiftly went to the back of the group and took off his invisibility cloak when no one was looking. He pulled up his grey hood and calmly waited for the Professor to come back.

He noticed a girl of rather high power glance at him out of the corner of her eye. He smirked, she was smart, and definitely knew how to survey her surroundings well. He figured she was a muggle-born. It was just obvious to the trained eye by the way she held herself.

She was tall for an eleven year old, like him, and stood about three inches above her peers. She had lovely chocolate brown eyes, and a really bushy thick head of deep brown hair. She had pretty pale skin, much like Harry did.

Harry noticed, that she was also very unused to wearing skirts. She couldn't quite figure out how to old herself, and was constantly adjusting her posture. He chuckled, she was an amusing person. He watched as she happily chirped away to a girl he believed was Susan Bones. The head of DMLE niece.

He decided to casually stroll over and introduce himself. He noticed that quite a few heads turned his way. He really was quite stunning, he mentally gave a cocky grin.

"I am Lord Ranault Azkans, might I enquire who you beautiful young ladies are?" He said with the element of grandeur and gave a sweeping bow. He grinned as they giggled and blushed, Susan more so then Hermione. He loved the teacher now, more then ever, for the charm lessons.

"I am Susan Bones." The reddish-brown haired girl introduced herself first.

"And I am Hermio-"

"Excuse me, I am sorry, but did I hear you say you were Lord Azkans?" Malfoy rudely interrupted the girl introducing herself. She gave him a little glare but let him speak his piece.

"Yes, I am Lord Ranault Azkans. And you are?" He said with a hint annoyance and menace, hoping that the Malfoy boy would pick up on it and leave. He didn't.

"I am Draco Malfoy, sole heir of the Malfoy and Black estate." Draco introduced himself just as grandly. He leaned in closer and spoke less loudly. "Word to the wise, us purebloods shant be seen associating with such riffraff." He gestured to the muggleborn.

Harry worked hard to maintain the rage that wanted to beat Draco to a pulp. "Word to the daft, wise people, don't need advice, especially from the daft." He said with a smirk and left Malfoy hating Lord Azkan.

Then he turned his back to Malfoy and gave his attention to the two girls again. "You were introducing yourself?" The girl nodded.

"I am Hermion-"

"Way to go mate, way to set that ponce in his place!" The red-headed boy yelled loudly and patted Harry on the back. Losing his temper Harry whirled around and gave the Weasley boy a stony, cold glare.

"I am NOT your mate. I have never met you before in my life. Unlike you and Draco, I don't start fights because of predjudice grudges, I start fights because you rudely interrupt people. Now leave me alone before I pulverize you!" Harry snarled in Ron's face. He had to hand it to the idiot. He was brave. Foolishly so, but still brave.

He stood taller, though he was scared, Harry could see the fear in his eyes. " You can't pulverize me! Look at you! You're a wanton shrimp!" He laughed at him.

Harry rolled his eyes a silently grabbed his wand. A silent invisible spell should do the trick. A couple seconds later he noticed the boy starting to twitch. And dance. A bit. He kept readjusting how he stood.

Harry casted a powerful itching jinx at his crotch.

He turned back to the girls again. "I apologize for these distractions," The girls waved it off in a nonchalant manner. "Now what was your name again?"

"I am Hermione-" Suddenly the doors to the great hall opened up, interrupting Hermione yet again. Harry growled in irritation. Well, at least he managed to get a first name out of her. Hermione. Obviously her parents liked Shakespeare.

They were lead to the front of the great hall, and there on a stool sat a decrepit old hat. All of Harry's nightmares, paled into what happened next. The hat started to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can top them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<br>You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<br>You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>If you've a steady mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folk use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<br>So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!"<p>

Harry glared at the hat, and wished for nothing more then to silence it. He watched as the Professor pulled a scroll out from her robes.

"Abbott, Hannah" A few moments after the girl sat on the stool a hearty Gryffindor was called out.

"Azkan, Ranault" Harry could've facepalmed, of course he'd be one of first. He was the only one here with the last name starting with an A. He gracefully swept up to the hat, and placed it on his head. He saw some of the kids eye him curiously, probably wondering why he was wearing grey robes instead of black.

"_My, my, nice to see you Mr. Potter."_ The hat greeted him. Harry snorted.

"_That's Lord Azkan to you, Mr.- err what's your name?"_ Harry thought to him with a chuckle.

"_That's the first time in over three hundred years someone has asked me that. I am called Eugene. Don't laugh, it was an honorable name at the time."_ Harry didn't laugh, but couldn't help snorting. "_I am quite insulted of your opinion of my singing." _

"_You have a quite atrocious singing voice, but, I will admit that you were quite creative with the lyrics. Do you come up with a new song every year?" _

"_Ah! Thank you for noticing. Yes, in fact, I do. When you sit around for 364 days a year, coming up with a song is fundamental for my sanity. You know something, Helga said the exact same thing to me before. Which brings me back to the task at hand. What house do I place you in?" _

"_Well, I don't really care where you place me, but could you do me a favor?" _Harry asked the hat friendly.

"_Since you asked nicely."_ Harry found it surprising that the hat was going to let him speak, considering it should already know what Harry was thinking.

"_I don't care where you place me, as long as it isn't Slytherin or Gryffindor."_

"_Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it. Your to devious for Gryffindor, but to chivalrous for Slytherin." _Harry sighed in relief.

"_Why, thank you, Eugene!" _The hat laughed along with Harry. _"So, I guess it's either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?"_

"_Right you are! This is pretty tough. You'd do well in either house. You'd would help Hufflepuff be remembered and hopefully you'd rid them of this stupid addiction to weed." _Harry laughed at loud again, thinking of calling Hufflepuffs, Highflepuffs._ "But you would also help Ravenclaw grow a spine, which I would desperately like." _

"_Can I hang out with you sometime. You are quite an interesting… err… item?" _This time the hat laughed out loud heartily. The whole great hall stared up in amazement at the hat. None in this generation has ever heard the hat laugh out loud. Let alone spend over fifteen minutes sorting someone.

"_Sure. I will bug the Headmaster till that wrinkly old ass gives me permission to."_ Harry laughed out loud again, but decided to reprimand the hat.

"_Is such language allowed for you to use, Mr. Eugene?" _This time the hat laughed again.

"_I'm not supposed to, no, but the Headmaster can't do much to stop me from using any language I bloody well please." _

"_Alright, I think we are attracting too many stares. Care to sort me Eugene?"_

"_Fine, fine. Let's see. Not many would've asked me nicely like you have. A natural Ravenclaw would've been spouting off all the facts and records your sorting just broke. So I guess while you are a studious studier and very smart, you belong to-_

HUFFLEPUFF!" Harry grinned at the hat as he took it off.

"Thanks! See you later Eugene!" With that being said, Harry happily strode over to the Hufflepuff table. He sat down on the empty bench reserved for firsties, to a healthy amount of applause. One of the older seventh years walked over to him. The first thing he noticed from the Seventh year male, was that he was really skinny, had bags under his eyes, and had glazed eyes, he was definetly high.

"Dude, unless you want to soar, DON'T eat the brownies at this table." Harry raised an eyebrow at the dude as he walked away.

"Bones, Susan" He watched the girl wear the hat, and less the ten seconds later, she was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Boot, Terry" The handsome boy was sorted into Slytherin.

"Brown, Lavendar" He watched as a pretty blonde girl strutted to the stool, a few minutes later she was declared Gryffindor.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" The girl looked a bit of a troll, but seemed to be quite pretty, then he had his first fellow Hufflepuff.

"Don't eat the brownies" Harry whispered across the table to her, an eyebrow raised, but she nodded.

"Corner, Michael" A rather plain looking blonde boy walked up nervously, and was sorted into Hufflepuff. Harry shook his hand as he sat down.

"Crabbe, Vincent" The boy, if it could even be classified by that, managed to land the house of Ravenclaw. Harry chuckled to himself. He's going to have fun with the riddle for passwords.

"Davis, Tracey" A pretty black haired girl was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Edgecombe, Marietta" After a few moments, she was tossed into the house of lions.

"Finch-Fletchly, Justin" The taller brown haired boy was sorted into Slytherin.

"Finnegan, Seamus" An average looking brown haired boy ran up to the hat, and was placed into Ravenclaw.

"Goldstein, Anthony" The boy wasn't the most attractive, but he had an intelligent aristocratic look to him. Harry found himself thinking of him as a friend. He was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Goyle, Gregory" Harry watched a very large boy, who quite reminded him of Dudley, get sorted into Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione" Harry watched with anticipation as the beautiful girl was getting sorted. He hoped she would be sorted into Hufflepuff with him. He didn't know why, but something in his gut told him to be friends with her. A few minutes later and she was still being sorted, and she seemed to be arguing fruitlessly with the hat. _Come on Eugene! Put her in here with me! _Harry screamed at the hat mentally. He couldn't but gape when the hat seemed to laugh then call out Hufflepuff! Harry did a mental dance, and smiled up at the happy Hermione running to the table.

"Greengrass, Daphne" A very, very beautiful blonde haired girl went to the hat next, and Harry had another gut-feeling that she'd make a very good friend. He clapped heartily when she was sorted into Hufflepuff as well.

"Longbottom, Neville" A pudgy brown haired boy nervously scurried up to the hat and was placed into Gryffindor after a minute or so.

"Macmillan, Ernie" A handsome rosey blonde haired boy strutted up to the hat and was placed into Slytherin before he was even within two feet of the stool.

"Malfoy, Draco" The irritating blonde haired boy swaggered up to the hat, cool and conifident. Harry couldn't help but have a laugh attack when the sorting hat said Gryffindor.

"WHAT! Everyone has been in Slytherin for GENERATIONS! I demand you put me there!" Draco bellowed at the hat like the spoiled boy he was.

If a hat could smirk, Harry was more then certain it would be smirking now. "Malfoy, you spoiled ponce, you idiot. By yelling at me blindly in front of the whole hall of your peers shows your bravery. You belong in the lion den."

Harry broke down into tears of laughter as Malfoy reluctantly stomped over to the Lion's table to a cold welcome.

"McLaggen, Cormac" A decent looking light brown haired boy strutted to the chair pompously. To Harry's torment, the bloke was sorted into Hufflepuff. It was quite terrible because the first thing the boy did was brag about his high ranking ministry father. It was like a Draco Malfoy, but ten times worse and without the same prejudices.

"Midgen, Eloise" A rather mousy auburn haired girl was sorted into Slytherin.

"Nott, Theodore" A tannish light black haired boy, who was of average height walked emotionlessly to the stool, Harry thought he was a decent sort. He seemed like a quiet bloke. Harry decided to get to know him over the next few months. Theodore seemed to be a harder decision for the hat, and after about five minutes the hat sorted him into Slytherin.

"Parkinson, Pansy" A pug-faced girl, with black hair walked gracefully to the chair, making it painfully obvious that she was a pure-blood. She was sorted into Ravenclaw after a little while.

"Patil, Padma" A pretty black haired Indian girl was sorted into Slytherin after a second of the hat touching her head.

"Patil, Parvati" As soon as the twin to Padma's name was called, the hat yelled Gryffindor.

"Smith, Zacharias" A short boy with dark blonde curly hair walked normally to the stool and was sorted into Hufflepuff. Harry cheered for him politely, but a little louder then he had for the others.

"Thomas, Dean" Another boy walked quickly to the hat and was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Turpin, Lisa" A pretty brown haired girl walked cautiously to the hat, and was sorted into Slytherin.

"Vane, Romilda" A decent looking black haired girl was sorted into Gryffindor, after a moment's hesitation on the Hat's part.

"Weasley, Ronald" The red haired prat swaggered up to the stool, much like Malfoy had. He was sorted into Gryffindor, as the rest of his family before him.

"Zabini, Blaise" A dark skinned, dark haired, Italian boy walked plainly up to the stoll and was sorted into Hufflepuff a moment later. Harry was quite happy the sorting was over. He was more then hungry, not having eaten anything for twelve hours. He almost regretted not riding the train so he could order food off the trolley. Almost.

"The forbidden forest is, forbidden. We have a new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Quirrel," Dumbledore paused and the teacher stood up to minimal applause, "The third floor corridor is off limits to all those who do not wish a painful death. Our beloved caretaker," A lot of snorts were made noticed at this, "Has an updated list of banned items. I am certain you are all hungry, so without ado, tuck in!" Dumbledore clapped his hand and food appeared.

He started up polite conversation with Blaise and Michael as he dished food onto his plate, but kept his eye on Daphne and Hermione the whole conversation he was having with the guys about quidditch. Harry, had of course, played the game before, but he didn't really have a preference of teams. He didn't really have preference of what position he liked to play, or if he even would play. But those two boys were all gung ho about quidditch. Especially Michael, who seemed to be a fanatic about the sport. Harry didn't know if he could be friends with a quidditch obsessed robot. The boy related everything back to quidditch, he even used quidditch analogies and compared everything to quidditch like, "When you make a joke like that, you remind me of Wilbur Holietod! He's one of the best Chasers in the sport! Hey! Do you think you could be a good chaser?" He was friendly, but borderline insane.

Harry was quite sure the girls were laughing at his predicament.

He turned his head away from Michael and to Hermione across from him and smiled at her. She looked up and saw him and she smiled back.

"Hey Hermione! Guess what?" Harry asked her excitedly, she raised an eyebrow as if to ask 'What?' "I finally learned your name!" He said with a laugh.

"It is quite amazing isn't it? It only took….. let's see… what five tries?" They laughed at that.

"Hey, better late then never!" He flashed a grin at her.

"Are you two done flirting, or do I have to puke up my dinner?" Blaise teased from his seat to the right of Harry, and everyone who heard Blaise laughed at Harry and Hermione as they flushed bright red. Harry reached up and smacked Blaise upside the head as lightly has he could.

"Shut up Blaise! You're ruining my game!" Harry teased right back, all the first years laughed again, this time Harry and Hermione laughed along to.

"You know, this reminds me of the Puddlemere, Cannons game I went to last year." Michael said aloud, and everyone groaned loudly. "What? It was quite interesting! Makes me wonder if you are going to play as a beater Ranault!" Anthony then prattled off the whole story of the game he went to, only Cormac was listening in rapt attention.

Zac looked slightly out of place at the table, for since he was the last one to be sorted, he wound up at the edge with Cormac on his right, and Millicent across from him. He started up a conversation with Millicent since Cormac was deep in conversation with Michael.

Zac soon found out that Millicent was a very interesting girl and quite funny.

Harry had hit it off smashingly with Hermione, Daphne, and Blaise though, despite some of the more annoying people he'd be sharing his dorm with, Harry found himself content with his house.

The biggest surprise for most of the school had been Draco and Ron. It was a well known fact that their families had been feuding for centuries, but the boys seemed to get along well as long as they avoided talking about politics, statuses, and which side they were going to be on.

All too soon, the delicious feast was over and two prefects stood up. The girl was obviously a seventh year, and had bubblegum pink hair, she introduced herself as Tonks. The other prefect was a fifth year boy by the name of David Spade, and in Harry's opinion, he seemed to be a bit of an arse.

As they were lead to the Common room, Harry noted that they were close to the Kitchens. He also noted that Daphne seemed to walk around weird. At about the time they were to enter the common room, she started screaming about turtles at her feet and kept jumping around everywhere, doing some kind of crazy dance. The older students smothered their laughs, but the younger students looked at her like she was crazy. Harry didn't blame them, but he figured that Daphne had eaten some of the brownies, unknowing that they would get her high.

"RANAULT! SAVE ME FROM THE TURTLES!" A surprised Harry looked at Daphne like a deer in the headlights as she jumped up into Harry's arms. Harry carried her around, but was looking for help, from the older students who didn't do anything but laugh at Harry's expression.

Harry looked at Hermione begging her to help him, she just laughed at him and shook her head. He looked back down at Daphne; she was still panicking in his arms. So he just carried her to the common room. It was better then her attacking someone else again.

By the time they arrived at the common room and learned the password (Dope) Daphne was out cold.

"How long will she be like this?" Harry asked a random third year. The third year looked at her and shrugged.

"It perhaps on how many Brownies she'd had, but I think she'll be out for most of the night." The friendly boy said. Harry nodded his thanks.

He eventually handed the girl off to Millicent. She was the only one strong enough to carry her up to the girl's dorm. By the time he made it up to his dorm, there was only the one poster bed left. The other boys had already chosen where to sleep. Cormac and Michael took the two on the left side, closet the door. Zac took the one that was off to the left, but the foot board face the door, instead of the center like the other beds did. Blaise took the bed on the right that was farthest away from the door leaving Harry with the one closest to the door on the right.

With a sigh, he took his trunk out of his pocket and enlarged it. He moved the trunk to the foot of his bed. He casted some silencing charms around his bed, in case the other boys snored, and set his alarm for seven.

With that, he quickly changed into pj's and went to sleep.

XOXOXOXOX XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX XOOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Happy? Are you? I updated. Finally. You owe me one though. I shall let you pay me in reviews! ;) Haha seriously. I just took a day off from work to write this. That's like a hundred dollars I will never see. **

**So seriously. **

**Review. xD**

**Jive22**


End file.
